Don't Look Down
by KR Blake
Summary: When Austin and Ally visited the water park, and how it inspired their song Don't Look Down in Costumes & Courage. Dedicated to LaurLaur. One-Shot. Ally P.O.V.


**Dedicated to LaurLaur (you know who you are)**

**Don't ever change, 'cause the world needs more people like you *heart* **

* * *

Don't Look Down

* * *

"_It's like I'm balanced on the edge_

_It's like I'm hanging by a thread,_

_But I'm still gonna push ahead_

_So I tell myself_

_Yeah, I tell myself_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_"

- Ross Lynch and Laura Marano, _Don't Look Down_, _Costumes & Courage_

* * *

I stood at the top of the giant waterslide, gripping the rails for dear life. I was frozen in that exact spot, holding up the line of now grumbling teenagers trying to go down the slide after me. But I couldn't move, no matter how rude it was for me to hold up the line.

"Come on, Ally!" Austin ushered me, waving a hand towards the mouth of the twisty slide o' doom. …See, it would be funny if that wasn't the slide's actual name. The Twisty Slide O' Doom was the largest waterslide in the state, winding all around the waterpark, pumping hundreds of gallons of water. The slide started at this large platform twenty feet above the ground and made its way completely around this section of the water park, twisting and turning, before finally ending off in the large pool in the centre of the section.

And I was supposed to ride it.

Yeah, right.

"Ally, you're holding up the line!" Austin whined. "Will you just please let go of the rail already?"

I shook my head blankly, the colour completely gone from my face. _Why_ had I let Austin convince me to come up here in the first place? I was afraid of heights, for one thing, and I had this teensy little fear of, I don't know, _dying!_ So, you know, going on the Twisty Slide O' Doom makes perfect sense.

It wasn't even the first time Austin had convinced me into something stupid, either. He had convinced me to wear this skimpy little red-and-yellow striped bikini today instead of the plain maroon onsie I had wanted to wear. He had convinced me to go with him to Florida Haunt last Halloween and stay there until _eleven_ on a school night. He had convinced me to play _Hotel 626_ with him at two a.m. He was always convincing me to do stupid things!

"Hey, Pretty Boy!" an angry teenager with curly yellow hair and a horrible case of acne yelled to Austin. "Get your girlfriend down that slide, or she's going down whether she likes it or not!"

"Shut it, Acne Face!" Austin yelled back, a serious glint blazing in his normally happy-go-lucky golden eyes.

That threat did nothing to help my terror, nor did it help Austin's growing desperation. He ran a hand through his mussed up hair like he always did when I was making him frustrated—a sight I knew all too well. Guilt twisted in my stomach for keeping Austin waiting for so long and for embarrassing him in front of so many people, but still, I was too scared to let go of the railing.

"Ally, please," Austin begged in a soft voice, extending a hand to me. "Just let go of the railing."

Slowly I let my fingers release the metal railing and took his hand in mine. I took cautious steps towards the lip of the slide. I let out a soft whimper, low enough for only my best friend to hear, as I looked over the edge. I stepped back quickly, bent on running back down the metal stairs to the safety of the ground below, but Austin's hand in my stopped _that_ plan.

"Come on, Ally." Austin reprimands me with his eyes. "You're not getting out of this _that_ easily."

I nodded, swallowing thickly, and stepped back to the edge.

As I stared over the edge sickly, Austin's arm slipped comfortingly around my waist, hugging me to him. "It's really not that scary, you know." He said in my ear. "It's just like going down that Kiddie Slide you wanted to go down earlier."

"Except that one is only two feet off the ground." I pointed out.

"Two feet; twenty—what's the difference, really?" he said breezily.

"Eighteen feet!" I huffed. He rolled his eyes.

"Look, will it help if I go down with you?" he reasoned.

I considered this for a second. "Fine." I say finally. "But if I die, I am _so_ coming back to haunt you." I added in warning.

He laughed and let go of my waist, waving the way for me to sit down on the top of the slide. I sat down in the lukewarm water up to my waist, and he scooted in behind me, putting a leg on either side of me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned back against his bare chest, preparing for the worst.

"Now keep your mouth closed." He said in my ear again.

"Why?" I twisted around to look at him. He smiled innocently. "There might be pee at the bottom of the pool." He explained. I shuddered, disgusted, and turned back to the front and the white capped water rushing before us.

"Just close your mouth," he said again breathing down my neck and making me shiver pleasantly as he scooted us a little further into the slide. I squeezed my eyes shut, shrinking down as much as possible in his arms, praying to God that Austin would be enough to keep me safe.

"It'll be okay, Alls." Austin assured me again, scooting even further to the edge, so that we were on the edge of the fall, only held up by Austin gripping the side rail. "I promise I'll keep you safe."

He fit his chin in the crook of my neck like he always did when I was scared (another action I was sadly used to), only I had never noticed before exactly how… close he got when he did so. How somatically he always seemed to hold me whenever I was scared.

I decided not to argue with this, though; why would I argue with something that seemed to calm me down so easily? But still… it was weird to notice.

"Close your mouth," he said in my ear once more, "and don't look down."

And with that, he let go.

* * *

**I promised that to my friend Lauren (And Mary, I think, but it was mostly Lauren), like, a week ago, but I've been too busy to edit or upload it until now, so... How was it, LaurLaur? **

**-KR Blake Ω **


End file.
